


Steven, could you stop growling at people?

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Danny calling Steve "Steven" because heck yes, Danny is done but meh he can't resist Steve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, One Shot, Steve doesn't have manners, all is well nothing hurts, canon isn't really relevant, it's all fluff and fun, set around season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch
Summary: “Babe, why exactly did you let your neanderthal animal instincts get the better of you right about now?” he asked, the you-better-have-a-good-fucking-reason implied in his tone as he briefly glanced around to see what could have thrown Steve back to the age of the dinosaurs where growling at people was socially acceptable.





	Steven, could you stop growling at people?

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, so I've had this laying around in my files for months and it was about time i finished it. i am also a sucker for a/b/o so there it is hehehe
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny stopped in the middle of a good laugh when an all too familiar noise rose on his right.

 

Turning to face Steve so fast his neck protested a bit, he glared in the alpha's direction. 

 

“Babe, why exactly did you let your neanderthal animal instincts get the better of you right about now?” he asked, the you-better-have-a-good-fucking-reason implied in his tone as he briefly glanced around to see what could have thrown Steve back to the age of the dinosaurs where growling at people was socially acceptable.

 

Now don’t get him wrong, Danny completely understood why Steve’s alpha instincts sometimes kicked in. But here? Right now, at the terrace of a nice restaurant, having a nice evening with friends and zero threat around? Steve was just plain messing with him.

 

Seeing the former SEAL apparently didn’t get a question when asked nicely, Danny reformulated.

 

“C’mon spit it out, what’s the matter with you?”

 

Steve had the audacity to look smug when he answered him. 

 

“What do you mean what’s the matter with me? Nothing’s the matter with me, Danno.”

 

Locking his blue eyes with Steve’s, the detective snorted. “Oh, really? Are we really going there, Steven?”

 

An amused smile tugging at his lips, Steve shrugged, “Yeah, shoot what’s the matter, babe.”

 

Punctuating each word with a poke to the SEAL’s broad chest, Danny made to sure to speak very clearly.

 

“The matter, Steven, is that you can not growl at people! We talked about this! ”

 

“Sure I can.”

 

“Sure you can,” repeated the detective, who now had no doubts Steve was having the time of his life messing with him.

 

Well, two could play at this game.

 

“And what mystical reason could possibly grant Mr. Superseal the right to just randomly growl at people?” 

 

He rose his hand up before Steve could answer.

 

“Wait, let me guess. It’s the power of cargo pants, isn’t it? Sure, that’s gotta be it,” mocked the detective who didn’t bother hiding his satisfied smirk when Steve pulled out his aneurysm face.

 

“You done?” asked the SEAL, his lips in a tight line as he watched his all too smug omega nod.

 

“Stop pretending, Danno, I know you love my cargo pants and it wasn’t random, I already told you I don’t like people checking you out,” explained the taller man as he grabbed Danny’s hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

Huffing, Danny considered snatching his hand away just for the sake of seeing his partner pout at the loss but decided against it to avoid losing Steve’s attention. Maybe this time he could finally get the commander to process the concept that growling on everyone wasn’t okay.

 

“Jesus Christ, babe, they’re just looking! You don’t have to growl at them and do not give me the alpha speech. I know you got instincts but I sure hope you are above them you anim-” started to rant the detective but before he could finish a low growl emanated from Steve’s chest once more.

 

Danny was mortified when he realized that his partner growled at the waitress. “Please do excuse my partner, he lost his manners around kindergarten,” apologized the detective on his alpha’s behalf, slapping Steve’s free hand away when he tried to get him closer. 

 

If he tried to get him on his lap, Danny would punch him.

 

“It’s fine, I mean I don’t blame him,” she smiled, winking in his direction before turning to Chin and the others to start taking their orders.

 

Rolling his eyes at the angry glare Steve was still throwing at the waitress as she walked away a few minutes later, Danny snapped his fingers in front of the alpha’s face, bringing the commander’s attention back to him.

 

“Babe, I know you don’t like people looking at me but newsflash genius I’m an omega, people will always look at me. So I’m asking you again, Steven, could you stop growling at people?”

 

He saw on the alpha’s face that Steve genuinely considered it and his partner offered a short nod of agreement before curling his hand at the back of Danny’s neck to bring him close and claim his lips.

 

But since Danny knew kissing was one Steve’s favorite way of changing the subject, the detective pulled away and put his hands on the alpha’s chest for good measure, in case he tried to distract him again.

 

Danny could hear the others snickering at the frustrated noise that escaped Steve and tried his best not to join them because Steve might be a strong alpha but he somehow always looked like a sad puppy when Danny denied him something.

 

“Bearing in mind that you will sleep on the couch if I hear one more growl, do you agree to stop this and start behaving like a normal human being, Steven?”

 

He had to suppress a laugh seeing how the alpha’s eyes comically widened at the threat.

 

“Fine, no more growling,” promised the SEAL, raising his hands in surrender.

 

“I like that better, you neanderthal animal,” smirked Danny before leaning to kiss his alpha.

 

Sure he knew Steve would probably last two days tops on his promise but oh well, Steve McGarrett is a stubborn creature but Danny fell too hard for this tall idiot to really mind.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i know i used the very original "hot waitress flirts with person B so person A gets jealous" but oh well it works so eh why not
> 
> anyway hope you liked it!
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


End file.
